The present invention relates to an apoptosis inhibitor which is useful as an agent for prophylaxis and treatment of a disease mediated by promotion of apoptosis.
Apoptosis means a physiological and active death of cells, abnormality of which is known to be closely related with occurrence of various diseases [Rinshou Byouri, vol.45, No.7, pp.603-605 (1997); Igaku no Ayumi, vol.178, No.10, pp.712-716 (1996)].
As compounds having an apoptosis inhibitory activity, there are known, for instance, (1-heteroazolyl-1-heterocyclyl)alkane derivatives (JP-A H8(1996)-512312), (3S,4aR,6R,8aR)-6-[2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-ethyl-1,2,3,4,4a,5,6,7,8,8a-decahydroisoquinoline-3-carboxylic acid (European Journal of Pharmacology, vol. 314, pp. 249-254 (1996)) and the like.
Saishin igaku, vol. 52, No. 6, pp. 95-102 (1997), especially at page 100 describes xe2x80x9cthiazolidines will, probably via PPARxcex3 activities, promote differentiation from preadipocytes to adipocytes, remarkably increase the number of small adipocytes, and decrease the number of large adipocytes (apoptosis ??)xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cthiazolidine derivatives affecting fatty tissues show remarkable effects to this types of insulin resistancexe2x80x9d, and shows xe2x80x9ca mechanism of thiazolidine derivatives in changes of fatty tissues and improvement of insulin resistance (hypothesis)xe2x80x9d. However, these do not relate to an apoptosis inhibitory activity.
Drugs showing an apoptosis inhibitory activity can be used as an agent for prophylaxis and treatment of diseases which are thought to be mediated by promotion of apoptosis, such as viral diseases, neurodegenerative diseases, myelodysplasis, ischemic diseases and hepatic diseases. Therefore, development of such new types of drug is desired.
The inventors of the present invention, after various research about compounds having an apoptosis inhibitory activity, found, for the first time, that compounds having an insulin sensitivity enhancing activity, especially the compound of the formula: 
wherein R represents a hydrocarbon group that may be substituted or a heterocyclic group that may be substituted; Y represents a group of the formula: xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94 where R3 represents an alkyl group that may be substituted; m is 0 or 1; n is 0, 1 or 2; X represents CH or N; A represents a chemical bond or a bivalent aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 7 carbon atoms; Q represents oxygen or sulfur; R1 represents hydrogen or an alkyl group; ring E may have further 1 to 4 substituents, which may form a ring in combination with R1; L and M respectively represent hydrogen or may be combined with each other to form a chemical bond; or a salt thereof; which are characterized by azolidine and a particular side chain thereto, unexpectedly showed an excellent apoptosis inhibitory activity based on the characteristic chemical structure, and that it was useful as an agent for prophylaxis and treatment of diseases which are thought to be mediated by promotion of apoptosis. Based on this finding, the present invention has been completed.
The present invention relates to
(1) An apoptosis inhibitor which comprises a compound represented by the formula (I);
(2) An apoptosis inhibitor according to the above (1), wherein the heterocyclic group represented by R is a 5- to 7-membered monocyclic and heterocyclic group containing 1 to 4 hetero-atoms selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen in addition to carbon as ring members or its condensed heterocyclic group;
(3) An apoptosis inhibitor according to the above (1), wherein R represents a heterocyclic group that may be substituted;
(4) An apoptosis inhibitor according to the above (3), wherein the heterocyclic group is pyridyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl or triazolyl;
(5) An apoptosis inhibitor according to the above (1), wherein the partial structural formula: 
(6) An apoptosis inhibitor according to the above (1), wherein X represents CH;
(7) An apoptosis inhibitor according to the above (1), wherein R1 represents hydrogen;
(8) An apoptosis inhibitor according to the above (1), wherein L and M respectively represent hydrogen;
(9) An apoptosis inhibitor which comprises a compound having an insulin sensitivity enhancing activity;
(10) An apoptosis inhibitor according to the above (1), which is an agent for prophylaxis or treatment of a neurodegenerative disease;
(11) An apoptosis inhibitor according to the above (1), which comprises pioglitazone or its salt;
(12) An apoptosis inhibitor according to the above (1), which comprises troglitazone or its salt;
(13) An apoptosis inhibitor according to the above (1), which comprises rosiglitazone or its salt;
(14) Method for inhibiting apoptosis in a mammal, which comprises administering to said mammal an effective amount of a compound or a salt as defined in the above (1);
(15) Method for treating or preventing a disease mediated by promotion of apoptosis in a mammal in need thereof, which comprises administering to said mammal an effective amount of a compound or a salt as defined in the above (1);
(16) Use of a compound or a salt as defined in the above (1) for the manufacture of an agent for prophylaxis or treatment of a disease mediated by promotion of apoptosis;
(17) Method for inhibiting apoptosis in a mammal, which comprises administering to said mammal an effective amount of a compound having an insulin sensitivity enhancing activity;
(18) Method for treating or preventing a disease mediated by promotion of apoptosis in a mammal in need thereof, which comprises administering to said mammal an effective amount of a compound having an insulin sensitivity enhancing activity; and
(19) Use of a compound having an insulin sensitivity enhancing activity for the manufacture of an agent for prophylaxis or treatment of a disease mediated by promotion of apoptosis.
The compound used in the present invention is not limited as long as it is a compound having an insulin sensitivity enhancing activity. Especially preferred is the compound represented by the formula (I) or salt thereof. Substituents in the formula (I) are explained below.
Referring to the hydrocarbon group that may be substituted for R, the hydrocarbon group includes aliphatic hydrocarbon groups, alicyclic hydrocarbon groups, alicyclic-aliphatic hydrocarbon groups, aromatic-aliphatic hydrocarbon groups, and aromatic hydrocarbon groups. The number of carbon atoms constituting such hydrocarbon groups is preferably 1 to 14.
The aliphatic hydrocarbon group is preferably a C1-8 aliphatic hydrocarbon group. The aliphatic hydrocarbon group includes saturated C1-8 aliphatic hydrocarbon groups (e.g. alkyl groups) such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, t-pentyl, hexyl, isohexyl, heptyl, and octyl; and unsaturated C2-8 aliphatic hydrocarbon groups (e.g. alkenyl, alkadienyl, alkynyl, and alkadiynyl groups) such as ethenyl, 1-propenyl, 2-propenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-methyl-1-propenyl, 1-pentenyl, 2-pentenyl, 3-pentenyl, 4-pentenyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, 1-hexenyl, 3-hexenyl, 2,4-hexadienyl, 5-hexenyl, 1-heptenyl, 1-octenyl, ethynyl, 1-propynyl, 2-propynyl, 1-butynyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl, 1-pentynyl, 2-pentynyl, 3-pentynyl, 4-pentynyl, 1-hexynyl, 3-hexynyl, 2,4-hexadiynyl, 5-hexynyl, 1-heptynyl, and 1-octynyl.
The alicyclic hydrocarbon group is preferably a C3-7 alicyclic hydrocarbon group. The alicyclic hydrocarbon group includes saturated C3-7 alicyclic hydrocarbon groups (e.g. cycloalkyl groups) such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, etc. and unsaturated C5-7 alicyclic hydrocarbon groups (e.g. cycloalkenyl groups and cycloalkadienyl groups) such as 1-cyclopentenyl, 2-cyclopentenyl, 3-cyclopentenyl, 1-cyclohexenyl, 2-cyclohexenyl, 3-cyclohexenyl, 1-cycloheptenyl, 2-cycloheptenyl, 3-cycloheptenyl, and 2,4-cycloheptadienyl.
The alicyclic-aliphatic hydrocarbon group is a group consisting of the above-described alicyclic hydrocarbon group and aliphatic hydrocarbon group (e.g. cycloalkyl-alkyl and cycloalkenyl-alkyl groups) and is preferably a C4-9 alicyclic-aliphatic hydrocarbon group. Specifically, the alicyclic-aliphatic hydrocarbon group includes cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopropylethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, 2-cyclopentenylmethyl, 3-cyclopentenylmethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, 2-cyclohexenylmethyl, 3-cyclohexenylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, cyclohexylpropyl, cycloheptylmethyl, cycloheptylethyl, etc.
The aromatic-aliphatic hydrocarbon group is preferably a C7-13 aromatic-aliphatic hydrocarbon group (e.g. aralkyl and aryl-alkenyl groups). The aromatic-aliphatic hydrocarbon group includes C7-9 phenylalkyl such as benzyl, phenethyl, 1-phenylethyl, 3-phenylpropyl, 2-phenylpropyl and 1-phenylpropyl; C11-13-naphthylalkyl such as xcex1-naphthylmethyl, xcex1-naphthylethyl, xcex2-naphthylmethyl, and xcex2-naphthylethyl; C8-10 phenylalkenyl such as styryl and 4-phenyl-1,3-butadienyl; and C12-13 naphthylalkenyl such as 2-(2-naphthyl)vinyl.
The aromatic hydrocarbon group is preferably a C6-14 aromatic hydrocarbon group (e.g. aryl groups). The aromatic hydrocarbon group includes phenyl and naphthyl (xcex1-naphthyl, xcex2-naphthyl).
Referring to the formula (I), the heterocyclic group in a heterocyclic group that may be substituted for R is a 5- to 7-membered monocyclic and heterocyclic group containing 1 to 4 hetero-atoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, and nitrogen in addition to carbon as ring members or its condensed heterocyclic group. The condensed heterocyclic group may for example be one consisting of such a 5- to 7-membered monocyclic and heterocyclic group and a 6-membered ring containing 1 or 2 nitrogen atoms, a benzene ring, or a 5-membered ring containing one sulfur atom.
Specifically the heterocyclic group includes 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, 2-pyrimidinyl, 4-pyrimidinyl, 5-pyrimidinyl, 6-pyrimidinyl, 3-pyridazinyl, 4-pyridazinyl, 2-pyrazinyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrrolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, 5-imidazolyl, 3-pyrazolyl, 4-pyrazolyl, isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, 2-thiazolyl, 4-thiazolyl, 5-thiazolyl, 2-oxazolyl, 4-oxazolyl, 5-oxazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, 1,2,3-triazol-4-yl, tetrazol-5-yl, benzimidazol-2-yl, indol-3-yl, 1H-indazol-3-yl, 1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyrazin-2-yl, 1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridin-6-yl, 1H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridin-2-yl, 1H-imidazo[4,5-c]pyridin-2-yl, 1H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyrazin-2-yl, benzopyranyl and 3,4-dihydrobenzopyran-2-yl. The preferred heterocyclic group is pyridyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, or triazolyl group.
Referring to the formula (I), the hydrocarbon group and heterocyclic group for R may respectively have 1 to 5, preferably 1 to 3 substituents at substitutable positions. Such substituents include for example aliphatic hydrocarbon groups, alicyclic hydrocarbon groups, aryl groups, aromatic heterocyclic groups, non-aromatic heterocyclic groups, halogen, nitro, amino group that may be substituted, acyl group that may be substituted, hydroxy group that may be substituted, thiol group that may be substituted, and carboxyl group that may be esterified.
The aliphatic hydrocarbon group includes straight-chain or branched aliphatic hydrocarbon groups having 1 to 15 carbon atoms, such as alkyl groups, alkenyl groups, and alkynyl groups.
The preferred alkyl group is a C1-10 alkyl group, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, t-pentyl, 1-ethylpropyl, hexyl, isohexyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, hexyl, pentyl, octyl, nonyl, and decyl.
The preferred alkenyl group is a C2-10 alkenyl group, such as vinyl, allyl, isopropenyl, 1-propenyl, 2-methyl-1-propenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-ethyl-1-butenyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, 1-pentenyl, 2-pentenyl, 3-pentenyl, 4-pentenyl, 4-methyl-3-pentenyl, 1-hexenyl, 2-hexenyl, 3-hexenyl, 4-hexenyl, and 5-hexenyl.
The preferred alkynyl group is a C2-10 alkynyl group, such as ethynyl, 1-propynyl, 2-propynyl, 1-butynyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl, 1-pentynyl, 2-pentynyl, 3-pentynyl, 4-pentynyl, 1-hexynyl, 2-hexynyl, 3-hexynyl, 4-hexynyl, and 5-hexynyl.
The alicyclic hydrocarbon group includes saturated and unsaturated alicyclic hydrocarbon groups having 3 to 12 carbon atoms, such as cycloalkyl groups, cycloalkenyl groups, and cycloalkadienyl groups.
The preferred cycloalkyl group is a C3-10 cycloalkyl group, such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, bicyclo[2.2.1]heptyl, bicyclo[2.2.2]octyl, bicyclo[3.2.1]octyl, bicyclo[3.2.2]nonyl, bicyclo[3.3.1]nonyl, bicyclo[4.2.1]nonyl, and bicyclo[4.3.1]decyl.
The preferred cycloalkenyl group is a C3-10 cycloalkenyl group, such as 2-cyclopenten-1-yl, 3-cyclopenten-1-yl, 2-cyclohexen-1-yl, and 3-cyclohexen-1-yl.
The preferred cycloalkadienyl group is a C4-10 cycloalkadienyl group, such as 2,4-cyclopentadien-1-yl, 2,4-cyclohexadien-1-yl, 2,5-cyclohexadien-1-yl.
The term xe2x80x9caryl groupxe2x80x9d means a monocyclic or condensed polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbon group. As preferred examples, C6-14 aryl groups such as phenyl, naphthyl, anthryl, phenanthryl, acenaphthylenyl can be mentioned. Particularly preferred are phenyl, 1-naphthyl, and 2-naphthyl.
The preferred aromatic heterocyclic group includes 5- to 7-membered monocyclic aromatic heterocyclic groups containing 1 to 4 hetero-atoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, and nitrogen in addition to carbon as ring members, such as furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, furazanyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, and triazinyl; and bicyclic or tricyclic condensed aromatic heterocyclic groups containing 1 to 5 hetero-atoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, and nitrogen in addition to carbon as ring members, such as benzofuranyl, isobenzofuranyl, benzo[b]thienyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, 1H-indazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzoxazolyl, 1,2-benzisoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, 1,2-benzisothiazolyl, 1H-benzotriazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, cinnolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, phthalazinyl, naphthyridinyl, purinyl, pteridinyl, carbazolyl, xcex1-carbolinyl, xcex2-carbolinyl, xcex3-carbolinyl, acridinyl, phenoxazinyl, phenothiazinyl, phenazinyl, phenoxathiinyl, thianthrenyl, phenanthridinyl, phenanthrolinyl, indolizinyl, pyrrolo[1,2-b]pyridazinyl, pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyridyl, imidazo[1,2-a]pyridyl, imidazo[1,5-a]pyridyl, imidazo[1,2-b]pyridazinyl, imidazo[1,2-a]pyrimidinyl, 1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-a]pyridyl, and 1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-b]pyridazinyl.
The preferred non-aromatic heterocyclic group includes oxiranyl, azetidinyl, oxetanyl, thietanyl, pyrrolidinyl, tetrahydrofuryl, thiolanyl, piperidyl, tetrahydropyranyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidino, piperidino, morpholino, and thiomorpholino.
The halogen includes fluorine, chlorine, bromine, and iodine, and is preferably fluorine or chlorine.
The amino group that may be substituted includes amino (xe2x80x94NH2) that may be mono- or di-substituted by, for example, C1-10 alkyl groups, C3-10 cycloalkyl groups, C2-10 alkenyl groups, C3-10 cycloalkenyl groups, C1-13 acyl groups (e.g. C2-10 alkanoyl groups, C7-13 arylcarbonyl groups), or C6-12 aryl groups. As examples of the substituted amino group, there can be mentioned methylamino, dimethylamino, ethylamino, diethylamino, dibutylamino, diallylamino, cyclohexylamino, acetylamino, propionylamino, benzoylamino, phenylamino, and N-methyl-N-phenylamino.
The acyl group in the acyl groups that may be substituted includes C1-13 acyl groups. For example, formyl and groups formed between carbonyl and C1-10 alkyl groups, C3-10 cycloalkyl groups, C2-10 alkenyl groups, C3-10 cycloalkenyl groups, C6-12 aryl groups, or aromatic heterocyclic groups (e.g. thienyl, furyl, pyridyl). The preferred acyl group includes acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, valeryl, isovaleryl, pivaloyl, hexanoyl, heptanoyl, octanoyl, cyclobutanecarbonyl, cyclopentanecarbonyl, cyclohexanecarbonyl, cycloheptanecarbonyl, crotonyl, 2-cyclohexenecarbonyl, benzoyl, and nicotinoyl. The substitutent in the substituted acyl groups includes C1-3 alkyl, C1-3 alkoxy groups, halogen (e.g. chlorine, fluorine, bromine, etc.), nitro, hydroxy, and amino.
Referring to the hydroxy group that may be substituted, the substituted hydroxy includes alkoxy, alkenyloxy, aralkyloxy, acyloxy, and aryloxy groups.
The preferred alkoxy group includes C1-10 alkoxy groups, such as methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy, t-butoxy, pentyloxy, isopentyloxy, neopentyloxy, hexyloxy, heptyloxy, nonyloxy, cyclobutoxy, cyclopentyloxy, and cyclohexyloxy.
The preferred alkenyloxy group includes C2-10 alkenyloxy groups, such as allyloxy, crotyloxy, 2-pentenyloxy, 3-hexenyloxy, 2-cyclopentenylmethoxy, and 2-cyclohexenylmethoxy.
The preferred aralkyloxy group includes C7-10 aralkyloxy groups, such as phenyl-C1-4 alkyloxy (e.g. benzyloxy, phenethyloxy, etc.).
The preferred acyloxy group includes C2-13 acyloxy groups, more preferably C2-4 alkanoyloxy (e.g. acetyloxy, propionyloxy, butyryloxy, isobutyryloxy, etc.).
The preferred aryloxy group includes C6-14 aryloxy groups, such as phenoxy, and naphthyloxy. This aryloxy group may have 1 or 2 substituents such as halogen (e.g. chlorine, fluorine, bromine, etc.). The substituted aryloxy group includes 4-chlorophenoxy.
Referring to the thiol group that may be substituted, the substituted thiol group includes alkylthio, cycloalkylthio, aralkylthio, and acylthio groups.
The preferred alkylthio group includes C1-10 alkylthio groups, such as methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, isopropylthio, butylthio, isobutylthio, sec-butylthio, t-butylthio, pentylthio, isopentylthio, neopentylthio, hexylthio, heptylthio, and nonylthio.
The preferred cycloalkylthio group includes C3-10 cycloalkylthio groups such as cyclobutylthio, cyclopentylthio, and cyclohexylthio.
The preferred aralkylthio group includes C7-10 aralkylthio groups, such as phenyl-C1-4 alkylthio (e.g. benzylthio, phenethylthio, etc.).
The acylthio group is preferably a C2-13 acylthio group, more preferably a C2-4 alkanoylthio group (e.g. acetylthio, propionylthio, butyrylthio, isobutyrylthio, etc.).
The carboxyl group that may be esterified includes alkoxycarbonyl, aralkyloxycarbonyl, and aryloxycarbonyl groups.
The preferred alkoxycarbonyl group includes C2-5 alkoxycarbonyl groups, such as methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, and butoxycarbonyl.
The preferred aralkyloxycarbonyl group includes C8-10 aralkyloxycarbonyl groups, such as benzyloxycarbonyl.
The preferred aryloxycarbonyl group includes C7-15 aryloxycarbonyl groups, such as phenoxycarbonyl, and p-tolyloxycarbonyl.
The preferred substituent on the hydrocarbon or heterocyclic group for R includes C1-10 alkyl groups, aromatic heterocyclic groups, and C6-14 aryl groups. Particularly preferred is C1-3 alkyl, furyl, thienyl, benzofuranyl, phenyl, or naphthyl.
Referring to the formula (I), when the substituent on the hydrocarbon or heterocyclic group for R is an alicyclic hydrocarbon group, an aryl group, an aromatic heterocyclic group, or a non-aromatic heterocyclic group, this substituent may be further substituted by one or more, preferably 1 to 3 suitable substituents. As such substituents, there can be mentioned C1-6 alkyl groups, C2-6 alkenyl groups, C2-6 alkynyl groups, C3-7 cycloalkyl groups, C6-14 aryl groups (e.g. phenyl, naphthyl, etc.), aromatic heterocyclic groups (e.g. thienyl, furyl, pyridyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, etc.), non-aromatic heterocyclic groups (e.g. tetrahydrofuryl, morpholino, thiomorpholino, piperidino, pyrrolidino, piperazino, etc.), C7-9 aralkyl groups, amino, N-mono(C1-4)alkylamino groups, N,N-di(C1-4) alkylamino groups, C2-8 acylamino groups (e.g. acetylamino, propionylamino, benzoylamino, etc.), amidino, C2-8 acyl groups (e.g. C2-8 alkanoyl groups, etc.), carbamoyl, N-mono(C1-4)alkylcarbamoyl groups, N,N-di(C1-4)alkylcarbamoyl groups, sulfamoyl, N-mono(C1-4)alkylsulfamoyl groups, N,N-di (C1-4) alkylsulfamoyl groups, carboxyl, C2-8 alkoxycarbonyl groups, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy groups, C2-5 alkenyloxy groups, C3-7 cycloalkyloxy groups, C7-9 aralkyloxy groups, C6-14 aryloxy groups (e.g. phenyloxy, naphthyloxy, etc.), mercapto, C1-4 alkylthio groups, C7-9 aralkylthio groups, C6-14 arylthio groups (e.g. phenylthio, naphthylthio, etc.), sulfo, cyano, azido, nitro, nitroso, and halogen (e.g. fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine).
In the formula (I), R is preferably a heterocyclic group that may be substituted. More preferably, R is pyridyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, or triazolyl group, which may have 1 to 3 substituents selected from C1-3 alkyl, furyl, thienyl, benzofuranyl, phenyl, and naphthyl.
Referring to the formula (I), Y represents xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94. Y is preferably xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94 and more preferably xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94. Referring to an alkyl group that may be substituted for R3, the alkyl group includes C1-4 alkyl groups, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, and t-butyl. The substituent includes halogen (e.g. fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine), C1-4 alkoxy groups (e.g. methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy, t-butoxy), hydroxy, nitro, and C1-4 acyl groups (e.g. formyl, acetyl, propionyl, etc.). R3 is preferably C1-4 alkyl groups, especially preferably methyl.
The symbol n represents 0, 1 or 2, and is preferably 0 or 1.
X represents CH or N, and is preferably CH.
Referring to the formula (I), A represents a chemical bond or a bivalent aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 7 carbon atoms. This aliphatic hydrocarbon group may be straight-chain or branched and may further be saturated or unsaturated. Thus, for example, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(C2H5)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)5xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)6xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)7xe2x80x94, etc. can be mentioned for the saturated bivalent aliphatic hydrocarbon group, while xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(CH3)xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(C2H5)xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, etc. can be mentioned for the unsaturated bivalent aliphatic hydrocarbon group. The symbol A preferably represents a chemical bond or a bivalent aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, which is preferably a saturated group. More preferably, A represents a chemical bond, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94. Still more preferably, A represents a chemical bond or xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94.
The alkyl group for R1 includes C1-4 alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, and t-butyl. R1 represents preferably hydrogen or methyl, more preferably hydrogen.
Referring to the formula (I), the partial structural formula: 
wherein each symbol has the same meaning as defined above.
Furthermore, ring E may optionally have 1 to 4 substituents at substitutable positions. Such substituents include an alkyl group, a hydroxy group that may be substituted, halogen, an acyl group that may be substituted, nitro, and an amino group that may be substituted. These substituents may be the same as the substituents mentioned for the hydrocarbon or heterocyclic group for R.
Ring E, namely the partial structural formula: 
wherein R2 represents hydrogen, an alkyl group, a hydroxy group that may be substituted, halogen, an acyl group that may be substituted, nitro, or an amino group that may be substituted.
The alkyl group, hydroxy group that may be substituted, halogen, acyl group that may be substituted, and amino group that may be substituted, for R2, may each be the same as the substituents mentioned for the hydrocarbon or heterocyclic group for R. Preferably, R2 is hydrogen, hydroxy group that may be substituted, or halogen. More preferably, R2 is hydrogen, a C1-4 alkoxy group, or halogen.
Referring to the formula (I), compounds in which a substituent on Ring E and R1 are combined to form a ring include compounds represented by the following formulae. 
wherein each symbol has the same meaning as defined above.
L and M respectively represent hydrogen or may be combined with each other to form a chemical bond, and preferably they are hydrogen.
Referring to the formula (I), the compound in which L and M are combined with each other to form a chemical bond: 
wherein each symbol has the same meaning as defined above, may exist as (E)- and (Z)-isomers, owing to the double bond at the 5-position of the azolidinedione ring.
The compound in which L and M respectively represent hydrogen: 
wherein each symbol has the meaning as defined above, may exist as optical isomers, i.e. (R)- and (S)-forms, with respect to the asymmetric carbon at the 5-position of the azolidinedione ring. This compound includes those optically active compounds, i.e. (R)- and (S)-forms, as well as the racemic form.
The preferred compound represented by the formula (I) includes the compound in which R represents pyridyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, or triazolyl group, optionally having 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, furyl, benzofuranyl, thienyl, phenyl, and naphthyl; Y represents xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94 wherein R3 is methyl; n is 0 or 1; A represents a chemical bond or xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94; R1 represents hydrogen or methyl; ring E, namely the partial structural formula: 
wherein R2 is hydrogen, a C1-4 alkoxy group or halogen; and L and M respectively represent hydrogen.
As preferred species of the compound represented by the formula (I), the following compounds are mentioned.
1) 5-[3-[3-fluoro-4-(5-methyl-2-phenyl-4-oxazolylmethoxy)phenyl]propyl]-2,4-oxazolidinedione;
2) 5-[3-[4-[2-[5-methyl-2-(2-naphthyl)-4-oxazolylethoxy]phenyl]propyl]-2,4-oxazolidinedione;
3) 5-[3-[4-[2-(benzo[b]furanyl)-5-methyl-4-oxazoly]methoxylphenyl]propyl]-2,4-oxazolidinedione;
4) 5-[3-[4-[2-(2-furyl)-5-methyl-4-oxazoly]methoxy]-3-methoxyphenyllpropyl]-2,4-oxazolidinedione;
5) 5-[3-[4-[5-methyl-2-(2-naphthyl)-4-oxazoly]methoxylphenyl]propyl]-2,4-oxazolidinedione;
6) 5-[3-[4-(5-methyl-2-phenyl-4-oxazolylmethoxy]phenyl]propyl]-2,4-oxazolidinedione;
7) 5-[2-[2-(5-methyl-2-phenyl-4-oxazolyl)ethoxy]-5-pyridylmethyl]-2,4-thiazolidinedione;
8) 5-[4-[2-(1-methyl-5-phenyl-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)ethoxy]benzyl]-2,4-thiazolidinedione;
9) 5-[3-[2-(5-methyl-2-phenyl-4-oxazolylmethoxy)-5-pyridyl]propyl]-2,4-thiazolidinedione;
10) 5-[2-(5-methyl-2-phenyl-4-oxazolylmethyl)-5-benzofuranylmethyl]-2,4-oxazolidinedione;
11) 5-[4-[2-hydroxy-2-(5-methyl-2-phenyl-4-oxazolyl)ethoxy]benzyl]-2,4-thiazolidinedione;
12) 5-[4-[2-(5-methyl-2-phenyl-4-oxazolyl)ethoxy]benzyl]-2,4-thiazolidinedione;
13) 5-[[4-[2-(methyl-2-pyridylamino)ethoxy]phenyl]methyl]-2,4-thiazolidinedione (generic name: rosiglitazone);
14) (R)-(+)-5-[3-[4-[2-(2-furyl)-5-methyl-4-oxazolylmethoxy]-3-methoxyphenyl]propyl]-2,4-oxazolidinedione;
15) 5-[2-[2-(5-isopropyl-2-phenyl-4-oxazolyl)ethoxy]-5-pyridylmethyl]-2,4-thiazolidinedione;
16) 5-[3-[3-methoxy-4-[1-(5-methyl-2-phenyl-4-oxazolyl)ethoxy]phenyl]propyl]-2,4-oxazolidinedione;
17) 5-[4-[2-[5-methyl-2-(2-naphthyl)-4-oxazolyl)ethoxy]benzyl]-2,4-oxazolidinedione;
18) 5-[2-[4-[2-[5-methyl-2-(2-naphthyl)-4-oxazolyl)ethoxy]phenyl]ethyl]-2,4-oxazolidinedione;
19) 5-[4-[2-(5-ethyl-2-pyridyl)ethoxy]benzyl]-2,4-thiazolidinedione (generic name: pioglitazone);
20) 5-[[4-[(3,4-dihydro-6-hydroxy-2,5,7,8-tetramethyl-2H-1-benzopyran-2-yl)methoxy]phenyl]methyl]-2,4-thiazolidinedione (generic name: troglitazone).
The above 1) to 20) represent compound Nos. Hereafter, these compounds are sometimes simply referred to as compound No.1, compound No.2, and the like.
Among the above compounds, compound Nos. 13, 14, 19 and 20 are preferred, and compound Nos.13, 19 and 20 are particularly preferred.
The compound represented by the formula (I) (hereafter simply referred to as compound (I)) has an acidic group or a basic group in a molecule, and can form a basic salt or an acid-addition salt. The salt of compound (I) is preferably a pharmacologically acceptable salt, which includes salts with inorganic bases, salts with organic bases, salts with inorganic acids, salts with organic acids, and salts with basic or acidic amino acids.
The preferred salt with an inorganic base includes alkali metal salts such as sodium salt, potassium salt, etc.; alkaline earth metal salts such as calcium salt, magnesium salt, etc.; aluminum salt, and ammonium salts.
The preferred salt with an organic base includes salts with tertiary amines such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, pyridine, picoline, triethanolamine, etc.; salts with secondary amines such as diethanolamine, dicyclohexylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine, etc.; and salts with ethanolamine.
The preferred salt with an inorganic acid includes salts with hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, nitric acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, etc.
The preferred salt with an organic acid includes salts with formic acid, acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, fumaric acid, oxalic acid, tartaric acid, maleic acid, citric acid, succinic acid, malic acid, methanesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, etc.
The preferred salt with a basic amino acid includes salts with arginine, lysine, ornithine, etc. The preferred salt with an acidic amino acid includes salts with aspartic acid, glutamic acid, etc.
The most preferred of all the above-mentioned salts is hydrochloride, sodium salt or potassium salt.
The compound having an insulin sensitivity enhancing activity, for example, the compound (I) or a salt thereof, etc. can be produced in accordance with methods described in JP-A S55(1980)-22636 (EP-A-8203), JP-AS60(1985)-208980 (EP-A-155845), JP-A S61(1986)-286376 (EP-A-208420), JP-A S61(1986)-085372 (EP-A-177353), JP-A S61(1986)-267580 (EP-A-193256), JP-A H5(1993)-86057 (WO-A-9218501), JP-A H7(1995)-82269 (EP-A-605228), JP-A H7(1995)-101945 (EP-A-612743), EP-A-643050, EP-A-710659 (JP-A H9(1997)-194467), etc, or methods analogous thereto.
The compound having an insulin sensitivity enhancing activity which is used in the present invention is not limited as long as it is a compound which restores the impaired insulin receptor function to deblock insulin resistance and consequently enhances insulin sensitivity. Such compound includes the above-described compound represented by the formula (I) or salt thereof.
The compound having an insulin sensitivity enhancing activity other than the above-described one includes, for example,
5-[[3,4-dihydro-2-(phenylmethyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-6-yl]methyl]-2,4-thiazolidinedione (generic name: englitazone) or its sodium salt;
5-[[4-[3-(5-methyl-2-phenyl-4-oxazolyl)-1-oxopropyl]phenyl]methyl]-2,4-thiazolidinedione (generic name: darglitazone/CP-86325) or its sodium salt;
5-(2-naphthalenylsulfonyl)-2,4-thiazolidinedione (AY-31637);
4-[(2-naphthalenyl)methyl]-3H-1,2,3,5-oxathiadiazol-2-oxide (AY-30711);
5-[6-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)naphthalene-2-ylmethyl]-2,4-thiazolidinedione (MCC-555);
5-(2,4-dioxothiazolidin-5-ylmethyl)-2-methoxy-N-[4-(trifluoromethyl)benzyl]benzamide (KRP-297);
(Z)-1,4-bis-4-[(3,5-dioxo-1,2,4-oxadiazolidin-2-yl)methyl]phenoxybut-2-ene (YM440);
4-[4-[2-(5-methyl-2-phenyl-4-oxazolyl)ethoxy]benzyl]-3,5-isoxazolidinedione (JTT-501).
An apoptosis inhibitory activity is evaluated, for instance, by adding a test compound to a system in which apoptosis is caused, determining an apoptosis activity, and calculating an inhibitory ratio of the apoptosis activity. Methods for determining the apoptosis activity include 1) a method which comprises inducing apoptosis by adding actinomycin D to cells, and quantitating DNA ladders of cells [M. Hermann et al., Nucleic Acids Research, vol. 22, p. 5506 (1994); Y. A. Ioannou and F. W. Chen, Nucleic Acids Research, vol. 24, p. 992 (1996)]; 2) a method which comprises adding TNF-xcex1 to cells, and determining the cell death [Meneki Jikken Sousahou II, edited by S. Migita, S. Konda, T. Honjyo and T. Hamaoka, Nankoudou, pp. 861-871 (1995)]; and the like.
As the apoptosis inhibitor of the present invention, xe2x80x9cthe compound having an insulin sensitivity enhancing activityxe2x80x9d, for example, xe2x80x9cthe compound (I) or salt thereofxe2x80x9d as such can be used. Usually, the apoptosis inhibitor can be produced in accordance with a per se known means as a method for producing a pharmaceutical composition by using xe2x80x9cthe compound having an insulin sensitivity enhancing activityxe2x80x9d, for example,xe2x80x9cthe compound (I) or salt thereofxe2x80x9d together with pharmaceutically acceptable carriers, and the like. Specifically, the apoptosis inhibitor is obtained by admixing the compound (I) or salt thereof with carriers in a conventional manner, and may be used in the form of a pharmaceutical composition.
As the pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, a variety of organic and inorganic carriers in common use as raw materials for pharmaceutical preparations are employed. The carrier is formulated in the form of the excipient, lubricant, binder, and disintegrator for a solid dosage form; and the solvent, solubilizer, suspending agent, isotonizing agent, buffering agent and local analgesic for a liquid dosage form. When necessary, pharmaceutical additives such as the preservative, antioxidant, coloring agent, sweetener, etc. can also be used.
The preferred excipient includes lactose, sucrose, D-mannitol, xylitol, sorbitol, erythritol, starch, crystalline cellulose, light silicic anhydride, etc.
The preferred lubricant includes magnesium stearate, calcium stearate, talc, colloidal silica, etc.
The preferred binder includes pregelatinized starch, methyl cellulose, crystalline cellulose, sucrose, D-mannitol, trehalose, dextrin, hydroxypropylcellulose, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, polyvinylpyrrolidone, etc.
The preferred disintegrator includes starch, carboxymethylcellulose, low-substituted hydroxypropylcellulose, carboxymethylcellulose calcium, croscarmellose sodium, carboxymethylstarch sodium, etc.
The preferred solvent includes water for injection, alcohol, propylene glycol, macrogol, sesame oil, corn oil, tricaprylin, etc.
The preferred solubilizer includes polyethylene glycol, propylene glycol, D-mannitol, trehalose, benzyl benzoate, ethanol, trisaminomethane, cholesterol, triethanolamine, sodium carbonate, sodium citrate, etc.
The preferred suspending agent includes surfactants such as stearyltriethanolamine, sodium lauryl sulfate, laurylaminopropionic acid, lecithin, benzalkonium chloride, benzethonium chloride, glyceryl monostearate, etc.; and hydrophilic polymers such as polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinylpyrrolidone, carboxymethylcellulose sodium, methylcellulose, hydroxymethylcellulose, hydroxyethylcellulose, hydroxypropylcellulose, etc.
The preferred isotonizing agent includes sodium chloride, glycerin, D-mannitol, etc.
The preferred buffering agent includes buffer solutions such as phosphate, acetate, carbonate, citrate, etc.
The preferred local anesthetic includes benzyl alcohol, etc.
The preferred antiseptic includes p-hydroxybenzoic acid esters, chlorobutanol, benzyl alcohol, phenethyl alcohol, dehydroacetic acid, sorbic acid, etc.
The preferred antioxidant includes salts of sulfurous acid, ascorbic acid, etc.
The content of xe2x80x9cthe compound having an insulin sensitivity enhancing activityxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cthe compound (I) or salt thereofxe2x80x9d in the apoptosis inhibitor of the present invention is about 5 to about 100 weight %, preferably about 10 to about 80 weight %.
The apoptosis inhibitor of the present invention can be manufactured by conventional methods in the pharmaceutical preparation techniques, for example methods described in the Japanese Pharmacopoeia (e.g., Thirteenth Edition).
Examples of dosage forms of the apoptosis inhibitor of the present invention include oral dosage forms such as tablets, capsules (inclusive of soft capsules and microcapsules), powders, granules, and syrups; and non-oral dosage forms such as injections, suppositories, pellets, and drip infusions. These dosage forms are low in the toxic potential, and can be safely administered either orally or non-orally.
The apoptosis inhibitor of the present invention can be used as an agent for prophylaxis and treatment of a disease mediated by promotion of apoptosis in mammals (e.g., man, mouse, rat, rabbit, dog, cat, bovine, equine, swine, monkey, etc.).
Examples of such diseases include viral diseases such as AIDS and fulminant hepatitis; neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer""s disease, Parkinson""s disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, retinitis pigmentosa and cerebellar degeneration; myelodysplasis such as aplastic anemia; ischemic diseases such as myocardial infarction and stroke; hepatic diseases such as alcoholic hepatitis, hepatitis B and hepatitis C; joint diseases such as osteoarthritis; atherosclerosis; and etc. The apoptosis inhibitor of the present invention is especially preferably used as an agent for prophylaxis or treatment of a neurodegenerative disease.
The dosage of the apoptosis inhibitor of the present invention differs depending on the subject, route of administration, clinical condition, etc. For oral administration to an adult patient suffering from a neurodegenerative disease, for instance, the usual unit dose is about 0.1 mg/kg to about 30 mg/kg, preferably about 2 mg/kg to about 20 mg/kg, as an active ingredient, xe2x80x9cthe compound having an insulin sensitivity enhancing activityxe2x80x9d, for instance, xe2x80x9cthe compound (I) or salt thereofxe2x80x9d. This dose is preferably administered once to 3 times a day.
The following examples and test examples are intended to describe the present invention in further detail and should by no means be construed as defining the scope of the invention.